Torn
by manda021509
Summary: With a new baby on the way, Dally feels like he is being torn in two directions. He wants to move to Tulsa but Artemia wants to stay where hey are at now. Whats gonna happen? sequel to PLaces You Shouldn't Go!
1. Chapter 1

Hey I hope you guys like it. Like I said I was grounded and I just kept sneaking down and writing so I could get it finished.

The sunlight poured in through the half-shaded window, flooding the creamy tan colored room. The sun shone and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Summer was the best time of the year, but here in Hollywood, it was always summer. That was one reason that everyone liked to live there. Not a sound came from the room as the sun rose higher into the sky, until that is the sun's creeping rays got closer and closer to the edge of the bed. Finally they reached the top and shone on the face of a young girl about 19. She had golden blonde hair and soft facial features. She squinted her already closed eyes harder together trying to block out the sun. The battle went on between her and the sun, but finally ended when she sighed and rolled to her back.

Another hand appeared on her hand and a boy around 19 looked at her through half open eyes. He had white blonde hair and icy blue eyes, which at the sight of the women next to her turned a soft baby blue. He smiled and looked down at her stomach, which was a mound now because she was about seven months pregnant. He lovingly placed hand on her stomach and smiled.

Words were not necessary to explain how much they loved one another. They just needed to see it on the others eyes.

"It kicked," he said suddenly.

"Yeah, Dally, he has a really bad habit of that," the girl said sarcastically.

"You think it may be a problem, you know like a _bad _problem," Dally said his voice was full of concern.

"No, honey, that's just what babies do," the girl explained.

"Oh," Dally said a little slow on realizing the joke that he fell for.

"Hey, wait second, Artemia," he said realizing it.

"Gotcha," Artemia said smirking.

Dally leaned in gently to make his lips meet hers, "And I got you," he smiled kissing her.

The moment, though touching was soon ruined when Artemia (as fast as she could) jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Dally jumped up after her and realized that she was puking into the toilet. He supported her head and soothed her.

Hey I know its short but that's the prologue. Do you guys like it. I have to change POVS because right now I'm writing in third person, but I need to right in first because that's how the original was. So I only wrote like that because I wanted it to fit the prologue. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey so do you guys like it? Like I said I was changing POVs in this chapter this is like the original and its Artemia's.

As I was done puking in the toilet, I let out a long sigh. Being pregnant had its disadvantages. I slowly got back up with the help of Dally and made my way back to the kitchen where I sat in an old wooden chair. One thing I really missed about my old self was seeing my feet when I looked down or the lower part of my body for that matter. All I saw was this huge mound of life inside me, it was asif it was there to remind me of its presence. Even though the kicking made it very clear.

"Hey honey," I called.

"Yeah," he responded coming back with my slippers.

"Do I look fat?" I almost pouted.

He paused and looked at me his eyes pleading, "Uh…no. No, no, not a bit," he was a terrible liar.

"You are a terrible liar, Dallas," I said.

He put my slippers on me and walked to the cupboard, he took out a pancake mix and started cooking.

"How about buttermilk pancakes?" He tried using a cheesy grin and a fake tone.

"Sure," I said in a peppy voice and then I slouched back down. Being pregnant made me very irritable.

"You know," he said not looking up from his skillet, "I think its time we stop relying on your parents for money. I think that maybe I should get a job. You see its not just us anymore, we have the baby,"

"Yeah, I know," I said rubbing my forehead.

"That's what I'm gonna do today, I'm gonna see if I can get a job," he declared.

"Good for you," I said brightening.

I could tell he had something else on his mind, but he wouldn't say. He just kept making pancakes. I sighed, "We're gonna be one Hell of a happy family," I said looking at my abdomen.

"You're damn straight," he said lifting his spatula a little like a sword and pointing it at me.

I laughed.

My mind kept wondering back to how we were gonna make our new life work. We have bills and a baby and groceries and now a house and two cars. This was way to much. Everytime I started to think about this my heart must speed up because this baby and I had a very strong connection and it would kick everytime. I just smiled, it didn't fail and it kicked me again.

"Alright, I'll settle down," I whispered to myself.

I looked up and Dally was eyeing me laughing," you're gonna make that baby a spoiled little brat,"

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Nothin," he sighed putting pancakes on my plate.

We ate in silence and eventually Dally couldn't take it anymore and said something.

"Do you like them?" He asked.

"Yes, delicious," I answered.

"What about the baby?" he asked again.

"Probably," I answered again.

Dally took my plate and put it in the sink and we went back to the bedroom where we both got ready to go to the doctor. I was so excited because today we would find out if it was a boy or girl. I wanted a girl and so did Dally, but I would be grateful for a healthy baby, no matter what.

We walked to the car and got in, it was a forty-minute drive because of traffic, and I figured today was a Monday so it would be especially bad. We drove up to a brick building and walked in the second door to the right. Dallas walked p to the receptionist and asked where we would go. She pointed to the left and we walked down the hall until we found room 194.

We waited about half an hour before a nice young woman about 29 came out, "Mr. and Mrs. Winston?"

"Right here," Dallas said helping me up.

"I see we're coming along quite nicely. Would you mind lifting your shirt?" she asked.

I did and she examined my stomach.

"Lie down please," she said turning around and wheeling over an ultra-sound machine.

"I'm so exited," I whispered squeezing Dally's hand. He smiled.

She rubbed the jelly stuff on my stomach and said, "Look at the screen riht there,"

As she glided the probe across my stomach I looked at he face, she had a worried expression and kept moving it in a certain area.

"What, what's wrong," I asked concern evident in my voice.

She didn't answer me.

Cliffhanger! Wonder what happens next? R&R and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the reviews I appreciate it! Thanks!

I watched in horror as she studied the screen not moving or taking her eyes off of it. What could possibly be wrong. I must of squeezed Dally's hand a little too hard because he leaned down in my ear.

"Honey, everything's gonna be okay. Now please let go of my hand," he asked timidly.

"What? Sorry," I apologized.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs., Winston or should I say, Dallas and Artemia. I am pleased to announce that there is not only one baby, but two a boy and a girl," she said looking up at us.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Oh my god!" Dally gasped.

"Dallas, a boy and a girl!" I exclaimed staring at the screen.

"You see this is the boy and this is the girl," she explained pointing to the screen left to right. "If you look here you can see the two little heart beats,"

"Wow," Dally said.

"Look at them, they're beautiful," I said tears running down my face.

"Yeah," Dally said looking sown at my stomach. "And to think that they're as close as right here," he said pointing at my stomach,"

"Well that's enough for one day," the nurse said.

She got a rag and wiped off the lubricant and smiled.

"You may go now," she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked uncertain.

"Yes just take this manual on twin care and learn to double what you eat in order to nourish both babies," she answered.

"Okay," Dallas answered for me.

I got up and walked back to the receptionist.

"Well, we'll see you in about a month or so," she said in a stuffy tone.

"Okay," I said turning and walking out the door and back to the car.

In the Car

"So where and when should we have the baby shower?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't know?" he answered.

"I think we should have my parents fly out here and then we could have it out here at our house," I said staring out the window.

"Oh," was all he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Dallas, tell me," I ordered.

"Fine, all I was thinking is that maybe we could go to Tulsa?" he suggested.

"Oh," I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Artemia, tell me," he ordered.

"Fine, but you're not going to like it. I didn't feel comfortable down there," I answered.

"Why not! You were fine last year," he said.

"Yeah, but now I'm going to be a mother," I defended.

"I don't get it," he sighed.

"Well, sorry, but I don't wanna get into this argument with you," I ended.

The rest of the ride home was in silence.

Please R&R! Thanks again to all my reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I just realized that I haven't mentioned anything about the dog so here I put her in here.

By the time we got home we hadn't said anything to one another. When we pulled into the driveway I started to get out but found it difficult without Dally's help. I struggled for a minute until I felt dally grab my arm and help me. I looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," Dally replied.

"No its not. I'm not the only one in this family who wants to have the party at a place where I have friends. I need to realize that we can have the party anywhere, except Tulsa," I said firmly walking toward the front door.

"Artemia," he whined following me.

"What?" I said walking into the kitchen and putting on some hot water for tea. I sat down and kicked off my shoes. Dally put the keys away and sat across from me.

"Please, I just want my friends to see you. I am so proud of you and what's inside of you that I want to brag to my friends. In a sense," he explained.

"Fine, I'll think about it," I sighed.

"No, you won't, it's my decision too so if anything we're gonna think together. How about it?" he asked.

"Fine, but on one condition," I said holding up my finger.

"What?" he asked.

"My parents can not know," I sighed.

"Okay, we can have a separate party for your parents," he reasoned.

"Deal," I said shaking his hand.

"Hey now," he said shaking it and coming to my side of the table. He leaned in and gave me a kiss and just as it was getting good, a loud whistling sound pierced our romance.

"Water's ready," I announced starting to get up.

"No I'll get it," he said putting a hand on my shoulder and pushing me down. He ran over to the stove and turned it off and then proceeded to take out to tea bags and two cups. He poured tea water in each. "Sugar or milk?" he asked.

"You should know," I smirked.

"That's right neither," he smirked back.

"That's right," I said laughing.

"Did you put the dog out before we left," he asked setting the te in front of me.

"No I thought you did," I answered.

"Well I guess I'm gonna go check the backyard," he said getting up.

A few minutes later Skylar came running in and jumped up toward my leg.

"Oh no sky, you can't get on mommy's lap," I said patting her head.

"I wonder if we should get her a playmate?" Dally wondered out lud.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yeah and I have just the place. You know that place down the street, you know by Ollie's," he said.

"Yeah, but those are all large breed dogs and mutts," I answered.

"Yeah I was thinkin a mutt," he said.

"Maybe," I said.

"You know that sky is still a puppy and I lied to you when I got her, she isn't pure bred, she has some other breeds in her. The man said she would get as big as a small Labrador," Dally confessed.

"Are you serious, I thought she was big now she is almost two feet at the shoulder.

"Yeah that's why I was thinkin of getting a German Shepherd mix. You know incase I get a job and you and the babies are here alone," he reasoned.

"Good idea," I commented.

"I know," he said proudly.

"Oh you," I said smacking him He sat down on the other side of me and began sipping at his tea. Skylar wined at out feet.

"Sky, zip it," Dally warned.

"Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark, Bark!" Skylar yelped.

"Hey!" Dallas yelled.

She immediately stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I stayed home from school for two days because I was sick so I now get to type this up because I have more free time. You might not get too much more for a week or two because I have exams and I have a play on the 21st. So I'll be at school until 8 every night and I have to study. So I'm really sorry! I'll try and get as much done as I can in the few days I have left.

Thanks

Amanda 

Sky sulked off to the corner where she always goes if she's sad. She didn't dare to whine in fear that Dally would get angry again. I personally didn't blame her.

"Dally, you made her sad," I accused.

"Well, she should have listened," he reasoned.

"Is that how you're gonna treat the babies?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't thought about that, yet," he said looking at his tea.

"Well then you better start," I said running a finger around the edge of my cup.

"Yeah, yeah," he said looking out the window.

The old Dally still emerged when he got angry or agitated, but that is normal. I still loved him and I knew we would be a happy little family. As I finished my tea I took it to the sink and washed the cup then placed in on the drying rack. I turned around and grabbed Dally's and did the same with his.

"You better be thinkin of a job," I said sitting back down.

"I know," he said shortly.

"Well then get looking," I said smiling at him and laughing.

"Fine, you win, but not for long," he said smiling and getting up.

"Bye," I called.

"I'll be back in an hour or so," he said walking out the door.

"Now that he's gone, we can get busy," I said to Skylar.

Skylar wagged her tail and yipped.

I got up and walked to the end of the hallway and up the steps to the bedrooms. I had picked out to adjacent rooms to be the twin's. I only thought we would use one so I thought the other could be a study. Now that I know that there is two I figure we can always make the study in an empty room by the kitchen. I looked around and walked to the closet, I took out two cans of paint and a roller with an extension on it. I opened the can (AN: which was on a table. The can is on a table and so is the tray, that way she doesn't have to bend a lot) and mixed it paint, it was a beautiful lavender. The other was a dark purple. Dally hadn't been in the rooms yet so he hadn't noticed that before I had already painted the bottom half. Now all I had to do was paint the top and then stencil dark purple butterflies on it. I thought it was going to look lovely. I already knew that the other room was going to be a reddish color with no real theme to it. The bed sheets were going to be a chocolate brown and bed sheets under that. She was thinking of names for the boy when two names came to mind: Gabriel and Connor. She couldn't decide but she figured that Dally might know. When thinking of girl names she thought of Parker or Alisha. She was uncertain there too. She just kept painting. She would have to wait for Dally's opinion.

So which names do you like the best? I like Connor and Parker, but I'm not sure! Please tell me! R&R!


	6. Author's Note

Last chapter when I picked names that didn't mean it had to be one of those. I mean you guys play the role of Dally this time when you review. I want you to pick names for what you think Dally would name them. I really wasn't sure and maybe with your help I can write the next chapter, with a little bit more dialog for Dally. One more question though what did you mean by too many commas? That review confused me so if you could tell me where specifically they are like are they random everywhere or just in dialog. Because my computer isn't catching them. I want to fix it, but I gotta know what and where to fix and what chapter. You guys have been great and I love you all!

Thanks

Amanda


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thanks for the help! I so gonna use it! Sorry it took so long but it was exam week at school and I have a show tonight for the play and I was at practice every night until 9 and then I studied until 10 so it got pretty stressful, but its all over now.

I finished the rooms and headed downstairs just as Dally came in the door.

"Any luck?" I asked hopefully.

"No," he grumbled.

"Don't worry it'll be okay," I comforted.

"Yeah sure," he sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I have a question, okay? Which do you like, Connor or Alisha?" I asked.

"Neither," he said.

"Oh," I said shocked, "Parker or Gabriel?" I asked again.

"Neither," he said again.

"Well, what do you like?" I asked getting angry.

"I like Austin, for a boy," he said looking at me and smiling.

"I like it," I said thoughtfully.

"For a girl…" he started, "I'm just no good at girl names,"

"What about London?" I asked.

"Yeah, maybe," he said sounding excited.

"London and Austin," I sighed.

Those were names I had never even considered let alone thought of. I really liked London, only because that was a dream of mine, to go there that is, but all this happened (not that I'm ungrateful)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys sorry it took so long!

I walked over to Dally, poor guy, I thought to myself, he is so upset over this fatherhood thing and having to get a job. I felt for him, but I knew that he needed to get over the stress and rise above it. I walked over and put my arms around him.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Yeah," he sighed.

I knew he was just under a lot of stress, but that hurt.

"What do you want for supper?" I asked.

"Whatever," he responded.

"you know what, I am also under a lot of stress too, but you don't see me pouting around," I said getting up and stomping to the other side of the room.

"Listen babe, I'm sorry," he said getting up and following me, "I'll try harder I promise,"

"Fine," I said turning on the oven and walking toward the fridge.

"He walked into the living room and watched some TV. I sat down at the table and looked at an envelope on the table. I opened it and saw that it was addressed to Dallas. I kept reading.

_Dear Dally,_

_We heard about the babies. We are so happy for you, it would be nice if you could come down to Tulsa for a while and maybe visit us. Haven't heard from you for a while, but that's okay. Tell Artemia we aid hi. _

_Can't wait to see you._

_The Boys_

I stared in shock, was I really keeping Dallas from his friends? No, I couldn't be. I just need to take a break from this for a while. The ringing of a smoke detector broke me from my thoughts.

"Shit," I whispered to myself.

"It's okay, I got it," Dallas said running toward the stove and turning off the burner.

"Thanks," I sighed getting up.

"How about we just order pizza?" he asked smiling.

"Fine with me," I sighed sitting back down.

Dally went and ordered the pizza and I quickly hid the letter in my pocket.

The next few weeks went by incredibly fast and I started to get sick more and more often. I hated it. Not being pregnant, just the side effects.

One morning in particular I felt like crap and I got up only to have a pain shoot through me and it shot me right back down. I grab Dally's hand and he immediately was at my side.

"I don't know what's wrong," I sobbed.

"I'm gonna get the car and we're going to the hospital. Be right back," he said jumping up and running outside.

He came back in at lightening speed and grabbed my hand, I staggered out to the car and got in the car.

Some neighbors were out in their yards collecting papers, mowing grass, getting to work, but one thing they were all doing was watching Dallas and I get in the car. You see Dallas was in his boxers and I was in a nightgown. It never occurred to us to change.

Sorry bout the crappy chapter I just have to get back into the swing of writing again.


	9. Chapter 9

We rushed to the hospital where Dally whipped the car to the curb. He jumped out and ran to my side of the car to help me out. I was breathing heavy

and I scared shitless. I just wanted the pain to end. I wasn't sure why it hurt so bad. Dally held my hand tightly and supported as much of my wait as possible.

We made our way up to the front desk.

"Oh, are you here for a check up?" the nurse at the front asked lo;oking at my stomach.

"No lady, we're here because my wife's pregnant. Can you not tell?" Dally asked getting angry.

"Well, yes I can I was just making sure if it was for the Mrs. or the baby. You can sign her in while I take her back," the nurse directed.

"Dally!" I said my voice stressed and high.

"Its okay, baby. I'm right here and I wont leave you," Dally comforted.

"Ma'am you need to come right this way," the nurse said grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Dally.

"DALLY!" I almost screamed as more pain shot through me.

"Don't worry, I'm coming," he shouted as I was rushed down the long hall.

I was put on a bed as a doctor came in to see me. He looked me over and took some tests. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face said it all.

"Your babies are fine, Mrs. Winston. All you need to do is put your legs up here in these stirrups and get ready. You've been experiencing labor and for

some women its more painful than for others. Your husband will be in here within a minute or so. Mrs. Winston?" he asked looking at me carefully.

"Yes," I said breathing hard.

Dally ran through the door and to my side. He grabbed my hand and I braced it tightly.

"Now nice deep breaths," a nurse said coming to my other side.

"God Dally I'm so scared," I breathed.

"Yeah, me too," He whispered.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," I screamed.

":Okay, doing good, keep pushing," the doctor said.

(you know how they say that child birth sometimes makes you go a bit crazy... well...)

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at Dally.

Dally couldn't help, but smile at the things that came out of my mouth, only this time I wasn't smiling.

"Your first baby is crowning. This is it, one BIG push," the doctor yelled over my shouting.

"There you are ma'am, you doing good, here it is...yes," the nurse said.

_WHAAAAAAH!_

"Okay nurse, take him that way and get him cleaned. Now Mrs. Winston, the next is your baby girl, push," the doctor ordered.

I laughed a little and started right back in. The pain was nearly unbearable and I just wanted to die, or I thought, scream at Dally a little more. I like

choice number two.

"AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU GOT ME INTO THIS AND NOW YOU GET ME OUT!" I screamed grabbing onto his robe collar.

"Now Mrs. Winston I need you to give me one big huge push and your done," the doctor said.

"Alright," I sighed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed and pushed.

_WHAAAAAH!_

"Jesus Christ!" i sighed lying back on the pillow.

"Dallas Winston and Artemia Winston meet your babies," the nurse said walking over and presenting them in a blanket. I held onto them tight and

whispered in the ears, "Hello, my loves. Welcome to the world,"

_I hope you guys liked it! Now the next chapters are where the drama starts!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone its finally spring break so I'll have more time to update!_

I was breathing pretty hard and my hair was matted and wet from sweat. I was so exhausted, but so happy that it was finally over and that me babies were finally here. I just looked at them and then to Dally. He beamed with pride over them. He looked at them, but didn't bother asking to hold one, he probably figured I'd be a bit over protective. And I was, but this was my husband who I loved so I made an exception.

"Here Dallas, you can hold Austin," I said looking up at him.

"Really?" he asked. "That is if you're sure,"

"I'm sure Dallas. They're your kids too you know?" I said smiling.

"Oh I know. I can see the resemblance. You see Austin here has the same eyes as me and hair as you, and London looks exactly like your mother and you. She has dark eyes and hair, and she seems to have a feisty personality too. And it looks like Austin has the same personality as me, rebellious," he said as Austin struggled in his arms.

"I see," I said enjoying the moment of bonding.

At about this time I realized all the doctors and nurses had left. I sighed content with the silence of the room. The babies weren't crying and the pain was gone. Just silence.

"Mrs. and Mr. Winston, I need to take the babies to get cleaned and clothed. You can see them tomorrow before you take them home," she said smiling.

"Oh no, I don't want them to go. I just got to hold them," I cried.

"I know, but you'll see them tomorrow, I promise," she said taking London out of my arms and walking toward the door. London threw a fit and started to cry like there was no tomorrow and so did Austin.

"Mr. Winston, if you don't mind following me and putting the other to bed?" she asked turning around patting London.

"Sure, I'll be right back honey, I promise," he said walking out the door.

I sat alone in the silence that I had just blessed and now wanted the noise. The pain and agony were much more bearable than the sorrow for my lost babies. I sat there waiting for Dallas's return when he walked through the door.

He sat down and then turned to me and said, "Honey, I think we out to think about moving,"

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I was thinking back to Tulsa. So then the babies can grow up where we did,"

"No you mean where you did. I don't want anything to do with that crowd and life," I argued.

"What do you mean by that crowd and that way of life," he said anger threatening in his voice.

"I mean…" I started.

"You got me from that way of life," he started.

"Yeah, but…" I tried.

"And you technically got those two from it too," his voice was filled with rage now, "You are always so quick to jump on me and my upbringing, but wait a minute, from what you told me growing up your wasn't that great either,"

"Yeah, but I'm talking about tow different things," I started again.

"Oh I see," he said his eyes filled with hurt.

"No you don't," I said again.

"No I do, your not talking about friends and family, your talking about money and status. You were raised in a rich family with rich written all over you, I on the other hand lived in the hood and was harassed," he said.

"I just don't want our children to go through that," I defended.

"No you just don't want our children to end up like jobless bums…like me," he whispered the last part.

The anger slowly left his eyes and he softened his look. He put his head down and his shoulders shook. He looked back up and his eyes were filled with tears, his body racked with sobs. I felt the sting behind my eyes and felt warm tears run down my face. I reached over and wrapped my arms around him. He let it out in one big burst. And we sat there holding each other and crying.

Night approached and Dally pulled up a chair beside me and we talked.

"Do you want to move?" I asked him.

"Yes," he answered.

"It's just I don't think we can just pack up our lives and move across the country. Not with the condition were in now. We have two small children. We cant afford it," I reasoned.

"I know," he answered solemnly.

I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and looked up at me. I smiled back.

I slowly felt the exhaustion creep up on me and finally overtake me.

_Hey i hope you guys liked it! please R&R! I love you guys!_


End file.
